Something Borrowed
by Aoi Miyavi
Summary: Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue. And a silver sixpence in HIS shoe! That's right. It's the wedding plans of the SasuGaa wedding of a lifetime. RSVP inside. Yaoi. SasuGaa


Aoi: Hello again! It's been way too long and I was just sitting here watching Ghost Whisperer… haha I'm seriously about to cry, this episode is really sad. Anywho, I was looking at my old story the other night and a sequel was suggested a coupla times so I thank I'm going to do it while I sit here and ball like a baby of Ghost Whisperer. HAHAHA. Here ya go- reviews please!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything in Naruto and you know who does, kay? Kay.

**WARNING**;;cussin', boy lovin', & sexual eruptions. Hahahaha :D You love it, obviously.

**WARNING2**;; um… bad things (see above) start in the very first chappy. Haha… just saying.

Chapter 1 (Sasuke POV)

"So you want to wear a… dress?"

"Yes." I said this word in the most sincere, serious voice I have ever used in my life. "And I want you to find me the _perfect_ dress. Okay?" I smiled up at her and grabbed her hands. "Will you, please?" I gave her the biggest, most pitiful eyes I have ever used in my life. Even on Gaakun.

"…Of course. Anything for you Sasuke-kun." She blushed madly and nodded.

"Thank you, Ina-chan, thank you." I kissed her hands again and again before standing to hug her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged her tight then pulled away. There was a knock at the door. "Oh! That must be Naruto with the flowers I get to pick from!" I ran over to my door and before grabbing the lock, I turned to Ina-chan again. "Basically, you can leave out the back door because Naruto will be really mad if he knows you're helping with my dress." I waved and shooed her out.

The blonde turned and ran into the kitchen to look for the back door. I unlocked the door and slid it open slowly. "Nato-kun, you asshole, you're late!" I spoke way too quickly. "Gaakun!" I grinned from ear to ear.

"Since when did you start putting your hair back in hairpins?" He pushed past me and ruffled my hair, messing it up. I growled and shoved him farther into the house.

"Ass hole!" I slammed the door shut and locked it before going to fix my hair. I gently brushed out the tangles he made with my fingers and pulled my bangs up and back once more. After twisting the end and laying them on the top of my forehead, I pushed the hairpins back into their X position before straightening the rest of my hair with my palms. "Why are you so grumpy?"

I watched him as he sauntered over to the couch and flipped over the back of it. I gasped and covered my mouth. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I rushed over to him and around the couch to where he landed: half on the couch half on the floor. He didn't answer, just stared at his legs.

"Ow…" He mouthed, rubbing his hand.

I kneeled down and straddled his legs. "Baby…?" I asked, grabbing his face. "What's wrong with you?" I sniffed his breathe for alcohol… but nothing.

"I'm… going… I'm going through withdrawals, Sasuke." He told me. I leaned back. I had no idea what he was talking about. Gaara didn't drink much, sniff chalk, or anything like that. He grabbed my hips and ground them down on mine. He leaned up and kissed my lips then grabbed my head with one hand to expose my neck. He started kissing my neck and biting it. I mewed and entangled my fingers into his hair.

"Gaara, what in the world?" I finally pulled away. "Stop, stop…" He kept trying to nip at the nape of my neck. "Rakun!" I stood up and went to sit on the couch behind him. His head was in between my legs.

"Why won't you do anything with me anymore, Sasuke? I mean you even make me move out until we get married! What the hell?!" He kneeled up and turned around to grab my arms. "It's like you don't want to be with me really…"

"I'm fucking marrying you, Gaara!" I smacked him in the back of the head. "I only made you move out because I'm trying to surprise you with upgrading my house for us and the wedding shit. You just need to stop being an ass hole and appreciate it! You've got a hand! Learn to use it, you sex crazed ten-year-old!" I leaned back and crossed my arms. "Just fuck you." I growled, looking away.

I felt a pressure on my forearms. I looked quickly and saw Gaara was holding them tightly against my chest. "Gaara!" He pushed me up with the hand constricting me and used his other hand to pull off my pants. I blushed madly, looking down at myself. I completely forgot to put on underwear, I was in such a rush I just pulled on my capris.

"You're bad." Gaara said right before… Oh… god…

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I let my head fall on the back of the couch. "Oh lord… Gaara!" He let go of my arms and I grabbed his hair and pulled it. I had to stop him… but I couldn't… I needed to…. Needed this too though. I cried for him when he wasn't here yet I'm going to push him away now? I was messed up.

I felt it coming, moving from the top of my spine to the bottom of my toes. I missed him so much. I felt liquid coming to my eyes. I squinted and threw my hands to my face as my body clenched and I let out a jerk and a sigh. I felt like I melted into a little pool of Uchiha. I sighed.

I just lost the bet.

_"Ten thousand yen if I can go without any sexual contact with Gaara til the wedding!" I threw my drink up in the air for someone to clink with me. Naruto obliged and agreed to the bet. "Waa-hoo! Ten thousand fucking yen for a blow job! Anybody?!"_


End file.
